


At World’s End

by birdcatt



Category: Just Shapes & Beats (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, alt title: how much can i wax poetic about a sad square, dont know if its enough to warrant the angst tag, ig? its just a square being sad, no rough drafts we die like men, the answer is not very much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 20:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20319058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdcatt/pseuds/birdcatt
Summary: The world ended long ago and the last of its remains is a square that refused to die.(Or, Square, in an effort to save what’s left, destroys the world.)





	At World’s End

Memories are like static- or, at least, most of them. Attempts at retrieving memories are oft met with resistence, and it frustrates Square to no end. They know their world was gone, and they know it was their fault, but all they can decipher was a world tinged in pink and a person at the center of it all. It wasn't always this way- the image of a colourful world in hues of green and orange and yellow and blue, untainted by corruption- and the memory of what once was makes Square wants to scream.

Scream at the injustice, at the unfairness of it all. Scream at a person long gone, at dreams and regrets that still linger. But they don't, because screaming solves nothing and it fixes nothing and the only option left is to accept what has already happened.

(They have already tried. Their throat is sore and every breath they take is scratchy and painful.)

They are all that is left now and all that will ever be. There is nothing left, nothing except endless drifting and the glow of distant lights. It is lonely in a way they never felt, the only company being the soft twinkling of far-off universes and the glow of the small white triangle in their hands.

The stars are the prettiest they have ever seen. A wish comes unbidden from their mind, to go and see the wonder the lights far away for themselves. If they closed their eyes, they could almost pretend they were there themself.

If only their friends were here. Cube would love this, having researched and looked at the sky and the stars for so long. Maybe Tri, for all their love for shiny, sparkly objects. Penta had never cared much for space, but they have a knack for pointing out things Square never noticed.

Space always scared Heli, who always felt like they could lose their balance and get blown out of the atmosphere. Boat always liked to keep their feet planted firmly on the ground. Maybe it was better the two of them weren't here. Circle too, who, despite their love of the sky and birds and space, had a fear of heights. They wonder if there are any heights to be scared of in space.

Their vision turns hot and pink with anger as Square's thoughts settled on the shape who started it all. Fresh was an arrogant, rude, and out of control brute who cared about nothing except for their own greed. Fresh stole the power of the Treeangle for no reason and ruined everything. They were the one to turn the world pink and corrupted their friends and shattered their siblings. They hate Fresh's stupid face and their crazed desire for power. They hate them, hate them, hate them, hate them-

They hate how, after everything, they still care for them. Even after Fresh corrupted the whole of Paradise, Square couldn't help but still think of the days when they were together.

What changed so suddenly? How? Why? Why? Why?

(Was it their fault?)

Fresh had been always been loud and impulsive, though they cared for their friends and everything close to them. Fresh was there for them on the first day they first came to Paradise. They stayed by Square's side, and Square stayed by theirs. It was only when Square and their siblings had to return back to the Treeangle when Fresh went out of control.

Fresh grabbed ahold of the tree before any of them could make it back, and they plucked it out of the ground as easily as they could pluck a blade of grass from the ground.

There was no reason for it all, no reason to grab the Treeangle and corrupt and get high off the power the Treeangle produced.

It was because of how much power the Tree gave off. It was because of that. There was no other reason. There was no other reason. There was no other reason.

There could not be any other reason.

Square shivers, involuntarily, and grabs their jacket closer to them.

The small treeangle piece floating by their hands feels warm, but they could not help but think that this is the coldest they have ever felt.

Eyes shut, they drift off into sleep.


End file.
